


Wet Feathers

by orphan_account



Series: Doucheifer Omo [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Bladder Control, Desperation, Grinding, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Turns out, Lucifer's a bit more vulnerable now than he used to be, and needs to drink actual water. But what about when it's time to come out and he doesn't understand the need?
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Doucheifer Omo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964665
Comments: 33
Kudos: 69





	Wet Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm so nervous to post this, literally made this account just for weird kinky porn, though if I accidentally make a meaningful plot/story at some point I won't complain. At least it's anonymous
> 
> Anyway some context for this AU: Basically just swap Dan and Chloe's roles? Dan makes Lucifer vulnerable, Lucifer is Dan's partner, etc. I don't really know exactly how it all worked out but that's where we are now. Potential spoilers ahead btw. Anyway so Dan knows Lucifer is the actual Devil because the whole Cain thing happened with him instead of Chloe, he saw his wings and such. However he reacted better than Chloe and now Luci's at that hideable devil face + bird wings state and the two get along just fine. He calls Dan "Detective" and Chloe "Detector" (a mixture of detective and Decker, but with an o because that's an actual word too) because why not it's funny. I've got nothing against Chloe btw and I do actually ship Deckerstar in the real show but I'm a gay man idk how to write women sexually so I write gay ships for this shit lol
> 
> Welp here we go, you might wanna back out now if you don't have an omorashi (pee holding) fetish but like this fandom needs more of it and I love the "Magical person needs to pee for the first time ever and is confused" idea so I'm here to provide. Also I love wings but I don't think there's a single wings + omorashi fic so again I'm here to provide for this tiny niche

Lucifer had gotten pretty comfortable with his vulnerability around Dan at this point. All he had to do was not get severely injured and all was well. He still didn't get alcohol poisoning, or get sick, or even truly need to worry about hydration and nutrition- though he needed to take in something to maintain himself, it didn't need to be healthy by human standards. Alcohol for drink and junk for food worked just fine.

At least, that's how it was.

Until he was working a case with Dan, and his mouth and throat felt like he'd swallowed sand. First it was a tiny feeling, then eventually it was driving him crazy. He tried to "wash it down" with his flask, but if anything the drink made it worse. He just tried to ignore it.

Lucifer approached a suspect, Daphne, smiling with his usual charm, "Hell-lo~"  
His voice was scratchier than usual, rather than the familiar rumbly velvet he usually speaks in. The suspect doesn't seem to mind however, as she's immediately entranced by him. The Devil continues despite the vocal failure, "Now, tell me Darling, what-"

He suddenly coughs, the slight pain in his throat overwhelming him. The suspect flinches back, trance broken, and Dan glances at Lucifer with concern, "You good?"

Lucifer waves him away, trying to swallow but there's no saliva available to lubricate his throat. Frustrated, he tries again, "What was it, hmmm? What did you des-"

Again his voice fails him as he coughs again. He feels miserable, sluggish and heavy with his desert-like mouth and throat hindering his ability to use his mojo. Dan sighs heavily and approaches Daphne himself, "What my partner's trying to ask, is what do you want?"

"Wh-what do you mean..?"

"Erm, well… Nevermind, where were you at four PM two days ago?"

"Still at work… I get off at five."

"Okay, thank you."

Back at the car, Dan growls with a mixture of concern and annoyance, "What was _that?_ "

Lucifer huffs, "I don't know! I-I think I may be poisoned, Detective-"

He cuts himself off with another cough. Dan grabs him by the shoulders and leans in to peer at his face, "What!? How? What's going on? Damn it, Lucifer, did you eat evidence again!?"

"No, I just feel like I've made a meal of hellfire-scorched ash!"

Dan studies him for another moment, then lets go of his shoulders, "Your mouth and throat are really dry..?"

"Yes!"

"…Lucifer, I think you're just thirsty. You only ever seem to drink alcohol, which won't help, that's why it's called _dry_. Let's get back to the station and you can get a water bottle from the vending machine."

Lucifer growls as he gets into the car, "I'm the bloody Devil, the only drink I require is alcoholic beverages!"

Dan sighs as he finishes buckling in, then pulls out into the road, "Maybe it's the whole vulnerability nonsense. If you can bleed, the liquid has to come from somewhere."

It turns out that Dan was right. Lucifer takes one taste of the water, and immediately chugs down the whole bottle. He feels better already, but buys a second anyway.

By the time the pair realize that, in nearly every photo of the murder victim (a wealthy young man, Mark, with a clean record) and his wife (Daphne, who was set to receive a large amount of money upon her husband's death) they're accompanied by another woman, Lucifer's already finished his second bottle. He grabs a third on the way back to the car.

On the drive there, Lucifer notices another strange sensation. A slight pressure low in his abdomen, accompanied by a challenging to describe sort of… Urge to do… Well he's not sure, but it feels like it's in his penis yet it's not arousal so he doesn't really know what to think of it. So he doesn't, he pushes away the sensation to the back of his mind. He already got one new sensation for the day, that's plenty. No need for a second.

By the time Dan's parking his car in the same spot twice in one day, Lucifer's almost halfway through his water bottle and the sensation in his abdomen is noticeably a bit stronger. He has the compulsion to move around, but the Devil assumes it's just restlessness. When he exits the car, he reaches his arms above his head to stretch as many muscles at once as he can. For a moment, the feeling is even worse, which prompts his body to automatically tense up in the lower region. As he relaxes out of the stretch and follows Dan back to the house, he figures it must be sexual in nature. _Maybe some sort of odd sexual desire?_

The feeling is ignored even more completely as Daphne answers her door, and with his thirst resolved, the Devil is able to turn up the charm to 11. "Hell-lo again~ Now tell me, how do you know the other woman in the photo my partner's holding up?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah that's my best friend! I've known her since we were little kids… She's been so lovely since my husband… Went missing… She was going to come over later today."

Dan breaks in, "Can we have a name and address?"

"Oh, of course!"

The partners head over to the friend's- Cassidy's- house. On the way, Lucifer finishes his third water bottle for the day. Figuring he's sufficiently hydrated, he also returns to the drink in his flask, which tastes significantly better than water.

The Devil notes the feeling in his abdomen gets worse for a while when he stands before settling again, and he's even more restless. Yet again he pushes it to the back of his mind, however, and focuses on their latest suspect when she opens the door for them.

The woman leans against the doorframe, "Yes?"

Dan wastes no time, "LAPD. Can you state your whereabouts around four PM two days ago?"

The suspect freezes, "I-I want a lawyer."

Lucifer narrows his eyes slightly, then puts on one of his charming grins, "Come now Darling, no need to be like that. Tell me… What do you desire?"

Cassidy's eyes glaze over, "I… I…"

"Were you jealous of your friend Daphne, hmm? Was Mark an ex perhaps, left you for her?"

"No… No, I want Daphne."

Lucifer's eyes light up with excitement, "Oooh, do tell?"

"I've always loved her, since we were little! But she always ignored me, then she married that man… I thought maybe if she got all that money, and then I made her love me, at least the marriage wouldn't be for nothing…"

Lucifer steps back, Cassidy looking horrified and confused by her confession as Dan cuffs her and tells her her rights.

By the time she's dropped off at the station, it's very nearly the end of the day, and the sensation in Lucifer's abdomen is stronger than ever. He's convinced it must be sexual, because he feels all hot and bothered, and wants to grab at his dick. If he could just touch it, then it'd be bearable..!

Although he and Dan have never had sex, they have kissed, and Lucifer just wants someone with him. The Devil doesn't jerk off sadly alone. However it's not established if they're monogamous or not, so he won't risk bedding anyone else. As such, Lucifer approaches Dan and gives him a sultry purr, directly in his ear, "When you're off work, come to the penthouse~"

Dan swallows hard and nods. Lucifer kisses his neck, just below his ear, then leaves the man be in order to return home.

The feeling is worse than ever by the time he gets to the penthouse. Lucifer finally gives into the urge to grab his cock, moaning softly as it does help a little. He writhes in place for a moment, confusedly wondering if maybe sadly jerking off alone would help, he could still get it up again easily for Dan if things go well. Instead, he scrambles to strip off the clothes on his upper body, feeling overheated and trembling. Lucifer doesn't even question it as his thighs press tightly together on instinct, gasping in relief as he manages to pin the head of his penis between them, which significantly helps.

But he forces himself to assume a regular standing position when he hears the elevator. Lucifer hurries over to see Dan, convinced that sex will save him from this feeling. Somehow it feels horrible and amazing at the same time, originally it was just uncomfortable but now the pressure, just on the brink of pain, _definitely_ has him horny. Which makes sense if it's some… Weirdly high up in his belly form of blue balls, or something?

Dan blushes at the sight of the shirtless Devil, "Hot damn, Lucifer, did you ask me here to..?"

Lucifer practically pulls Dan into the penthouse, shoving him up against a wall and panting, "Of course I would never do anything without your consent, Detective, but yes, I would very much _desire_ to take you."

Dan blushes, before Lucifer seizes his lips in a passionate kiss. The Devil presses his body up against the human's, moaning and squirming against him, near about to hump his leg like a wild beast. Dan yelps, struggling to kiss back to match the ferocity. Lucifer pulls his head back to catch his breath, gasping as his lower belly is pressed on during the proceedings. The near-burning sensation that elicits from his cock drives him wild, only pressing harder against Dan. The Devil attacks his Detective's neck, lavishing it with all the love his lips and tongue (and maybe a little bit of teeth) have to offer.

Dan's voice trembles from the intensity of it all, "A-Ah- What's got you so worked up!? I'm not really complaining, this is the h-hottest thing someone's ever done to me, but I don't get it-"

Lucifer moans, grabbing onto Dan's sides and resisting the temptation to completely rip off his shirt, "I-I don't know, I've just got this feeling-"

Dan chooses that moment to rake his fingers down Lucifer's back, right over where his wings attach. The moment his hands are out of the way, the Devil's feathered wings spring free, trembling violently from all the sensations Lucifer's experiencing. Dan gasps in awe, having never seen Lucifer's wings since they healed, "Wow, you're… Wh-what sensation? Do… do angels have some sort of mating season, like birds?"

"No, we're all siblings, wouldn't exactly make sense… Th-the feeling is just, ah, so hard to describe… Like this pressure, above my groin… It was unpleasant at first but now I've developed quite the love-hate relationship with it…"

Dan's face turns so red with blush it could nearly rival Lucifer's Devil face, "And… Wh-when did you start feeling this way?"

"I guess after you forced me to drink that water..?" Lucifer presses even closer to Dan, wondering why his cock isn't getting harder than a semi. Normally it performs perfectly.

Dan suddenly starts laughing, making an irritated Lucifer look up to meet his eyes, even with one of Dan's thighs pinned tightly between Lucifer's legs, "What's so funny, Detective?"

Dan wiggles free of Lucifer's grip, giggling as the lack of contact makes the Devil squirm, "You're not horny, Lucifer, or at least that feeling isn't horniness. Along with needing actual water now, I think you've gotta, you know… Remove it."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You need to take a piss, Lucifer!" Dan nearly doubles over when he sees the Devil's mortified expression, his glowing white wings curling around as if to hide himself in embarrassment.

Lucifer feels like his whole body is burning up with shame. Of course! How did he not guess that!? It's not like he's stupid enough to not know how urination works! He curls his wings tightly to his back as to fit through the doorframe when he rushes to the penthouse bathroom, "F-fine, I'll test your silly theory!"

Now standing in front of the toilet, Lucifer dances in place as he wrestles with his belt. His hands are shaking so badly it's nearly impossible. He gasps sharply as he suddenly feels a jet of hot liquid spurt from his cock, one of his hands shooting down to grab himself and stop the flow. His desperation is nearly unbearable, and now that he understands the pressure is actually an organ filling with liquid, he feels like he's going to explode.

Lucifer takes a deep breath, wincing at how his bladder presses into his belt as a result, then slowly removed his hand from his crotch and resumes his battle with the metal clasp. Eventually he wins, carelessly tossing it aside. He spreads his stance a bit to make unbuttoning and unzipping his pants easier, and the near-painful weight in his bladder seems so much heavier. It's almost intoxicating, is it supposed to feel good like this?

Lucifer makes a mental note to explore that more at a later date, then finally pulls his dick out and does his best to aim it correctly. He relaxes with a shuddering sigh… But nothing comes out. If anything, the need just gets somehow _more_ unbearable. He shifts his weight side to side a bit, even trying to push the urine out, but nothing happens.

Slightly panicking, the Devil calls out, "D-Detective!"

Dan approaches the bathroom door curiously, "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I-It's not coming out!"

"Are you relaxing?"

"Yes! Get in here and help me, please!"

Dan sighs as he enters the bathroom, which Lucifer had not locked, "I don't really know how…"

The sight of Lucifer's half-hard cock, combined with his whole body trembling with desperation, almost immediately makes Dan's arousal- Which was already awakened by Lucifer's earlier antics- shoot up. The human's known he has a bit of a thing for piss for a long time, but it's never struck him this hard. Literally.

Dan gives a long, shaky exhale, then steps behind Lucifer, leaning to the side a bit to peek around his wing and see his cock, "Just keep aiming and trying to relax, alright?"

Lucifer gasps sharply as Dan's hands suddenly snake around his waist to press on his bladder. His hips jerk instinctively, a few drops of piss escaping, but his body quickly shuts it down again. The Devil whimpers as Dan massages his bladder, especially around the outside and top of the swollen organ. Dan's voice sounds husky with desire, "Y-you're so full…"

Lucifer tenses up in surprise. Dan… Likes this? He immediately knows they'll have to play with this at some point, but for now he just wants to void the liquid inside of him. He nearly whimpers, "I d-don't think it's working..!"

Dan pauses for a moment, trying to think of another idea. Then, tentatively, removes his hands and reaches up to touch Lucifer's wings. He gasps, wings jerking under the touch, "Wh-what-"

Dan starts stroking down the length of one wing, the other hand combing through the feathers closest to Lucifer's body on the other side. Lucifer moans, spreading out his wings for better attention, his body slumping under the sensation…

Suddenly he lets go, piss shooting out like a high-powered hose. The Devil only moans even louder, doing his best to aim but mainly just appreciating the wave of relief that flows over him. He gasps almost pitifully as Dan starts lightly grinding up against his ass, struggling not to harden the rest of the way before he's done.

After several minutes, the stream tapers off before stopping entirely. Lucifer leans forward, over the toilet, and plants his hands firmly on the wall behind it, shaking and weak and filled with the glow of relief. Now that he's stopped, Dan starts grinding up against his behind with more force, rock hard and a completely different form of desperate.

Normally, Lucifer would flip the situation and take control, but he doesn't have the strength for the moment after that ordeal, so he allows Dan to have his way with him. The Devil's impressive cock finally perks up to full attention with the attention he's getting. Dan continues playing with Lucifer's wings, focusing on spots that make the celestial moan, flutter his wings and buck his hips.

It's not long before it's all too much, and Lucifer nearly screams from esctasy as he's taken by a powerful orgasm, his cum- and there's a lot of it- shooting all over the toilet. Dan grinds more tightly against Lucifer, crying out his own pleasure as the experience of Lucifer's orgasm pushes him over the edge.

For a moment, both men just catch their breaths, trembling from the intensity of what just happened. Lucifer clears his throat, voice still unsteady, "W-well… We'll definitely have to explore that more at a later date."

Dan rushes to agree, "Yes, yes please…"

Lucifer stands up properly, shaking Dan off his wings so he can hide them again, "Shower with me, Detective?"

"Good idea…"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah um. There we go. I accept requests? Only if I also like the idea though


End file.
